Dhampir Atemu
by dragonchild247
Summary: Full summary is inside. I really hope that it's better than it sounds. Prologue kinda explains...don't know if it gave away everything though. Please. Please. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Feedback! I wanna know if it's good or bad. Maybe AtemuxOC...
1. Prologue

**dragonchild247:** This is a completely different YGO fanfic than my 'Dark trilogy.' In fact, it deals with a whole different world (kinda like ours but with a few extra twists). And, if you have a better idea for the title, please PM me. I haven't completely worked out the cinches of this story yet.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own YGO. I only own the characters I create and show up in this fanfic. I cannot promise that it will be the greatest, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Warning:** **I do not know if this story will need to be changed, due to the fact we are dealing with vampires. Right now, it is rated: T because of vulgar language (don't know how serious though) and possibly blood. If it does, please PM me and I will change it. Plus...I've been in a massive vampire mood. And not 'I'm a Twilight vampire and I sparkle in the sunlight,' but more closer to the original thoughts of vampires. Anyway, enough of me ranting.**

**Banzai!**

**Full summary: Atemu was sent out of the afterlife and sent to a world, where there is no such thing as Duel Monsters. But he has a problem...he's half-vampire! All he wants is to become human again and return to the afterlife...all while trying not to listen to the horrible cravings for human blood. But will the desire become overpowering?**

**Caoimhe Coriander is a talented, intelligent, and ordinary sixteen year old girl. One night, she's alone at home when she hears a knock at the door and answers it. The result is: a handsome boy, who must be a least a year older than she, and he's hurt. Plus, he says his name is Atemu. Now she's trying to keep him a secret from her friends and her family. It isn't until she discovers what he is that she really wants to help him. How will things turn out between them?**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

There was darkness in a large room with a full-length mirror against a wall. The mirror had an image of Atemu going to the afterlife upon it. Two figures moved towards the mirror.

Both figures had maroon eyes filled with mischief. One had a more defined figure—a woman named Discordia—and the other was taller—a man named Loki. "So Pharaoh Atemu has been set free." Said Discordia. "Now our fun can begin."

The image of the Pharaoh disappeared and another image appeared. The image this time was of a sixteen year old girl. She had dark reddish brown hair cascading down her back and ending at her hips. Her eyes were bright blue. She wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a small, gold ankh on a silver chain around her neck. Although she was fair skinned, she was beautiful.

"Who is she?" Loki asked. His grin could be heard in his voice.

"Her name is Caoimhe Coriander." Discordia answered. "She is an American. Her world does not have any connection with the Yu-Gi-Oh world. In her world, there is no such thing as Duel Monsters. There is, however, such a thing as vampires in her world, but they are hide amongst humans."

"So do we change Pharaoh Atemu into a vampire?"

Discordia shook her head. "That would destroy the purpose of our fun. No. Change him enough to remain in this girl's world, but not enough to make him a full vampire."

Loki nodded and chanted a spell. He watched the image return to Atemu. He grinned as the Pharaoh was taken from the afterlife and changed—into a half-human half-vampire...

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Short prologue, but I thought I would introduce this first before having Caoimhe Coriander enter. Plus, the facts I have afterwards may not be completely accurate. Some of it is from what I remember or what I have looked up on the Internet. ^^ Please review and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter of this story.

* * *

**Mythology facts:**

**Discordia and Loki are two cosmic troublemakers in this story. In Greek (perhaps Roman) mythology, Discordia is a minor goddess of discord. If memory serves, Discordia leaves the golden apple during the banquet on Mount. Olympus "for the most beautiful goddess." In Norse mythology, Loki is a frost giant. Because of Odin, Loki becomes a god and is considered a god of mischief. Loki is also a shape shifter and can change his appearance whenever he wishes—that includes changing into a female.**


	2. A Mysterious Figure

**A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. The alarm rang out at six o'clock in the morning. Time to get up. A slender hand reached over and pressed the snooze button.

Then Caoimhe sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out of bed. She smiled when she found her pharaoh hound, Anubis, and her Egyptian mau, Bast, lying at the foot of her bed. Then she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Good morning!" Mrs. Coriander called from outside her daughter's room.

Caoimhe heard Anubis bolt out of her bedroom and laughed in her throat. She finally got out of the shower, washed her face, and brushed her hair and teeth. Then she put on a clean white bra, black t-shirt, black jeans, white socks, and a black ankh with a silver brim on a silver chain around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her clean, long reddish brown hair shined in the light. Her bright blue eyes showed a tiredness from a lack of sleep. Her fair skin was suited for her black clothes. She had a slender body, wide hips, and a small hourglass shape that would be more defined the older she got. Her looks came from the good genes of the Coriander family, but her rust colored hair was from her mother.

Caoimhe smiled, exposing her sharp, top canines. This too was a trait from her mother's side. She left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Mr. Coriander saw his daughter and smiled, showing his white teeth. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning dad." Caoimhe replied and straight to the kitchen.

Today's breakfast in the Coriander house was composed of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Caoimhe, however, was not having any of these. Instead, she was having a small glass of OJ and a cereal bar.

Mrs. Coriander entered the kitchen. "Oh, have more than that, dear." She begged.

"I can't, mom." Caoimhe replied. "I have gym first period, remember?" She saw the discouragement on her mother's face and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine." Then she looked at the clock. "it's almost seven. Gita will be here in a few minutes."

Mrs. Coriander left and Anubis and Bast came in. The pharaoh hound licked Caoimhe's hand and the Egyptian mau rubbed up against the girl's leg.

"I'm not going away forever you two." The rust color haired girl giggled. "I'm just going to school." She ate her cereal bar and drank her orange juice. She then headed out of the kitchen, grabbed her backpack, and left. Just as she was walking out the front door, she saw Gita's dark blue Oldsmobile drive up.

* * *

Atemu opened his eyes. He was lying on his back as he watched the sunlight slowly come down, breaking the darkness around him. "Where...Where. Am. I?" He muttered.

He remembered being in the afterlife once Yugi set his spirit free. It seemed like shortly afterward, he was taken out of the afterlife and was changed into something. Whatever he was now, it would want out. But when? Why did this have to happen?

Atemu slowly crawled out of the sunlight and hid behind a dumpster in the shade. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes. His mind wandered off and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Caoimhe rode with Gita after school. "Your parents aren't going to be home this whole weekend, right?" Gita asked.

"Yeah." Sighed Caoimhe. Then she smiled. "But I'll be fine. I can scrounge around the house for food."

Gita smiled and nodded. She stopped the car in front of the rust color haired girl's house. "See ya Monday." She said as she gave her friend a quick hug. "Bye Kee-chan."

"See ya later, Gita." Caoimhe got out of the car with her backpack and headed inside. She was greeted at the front door by Anubis and Bast. She let her pharaoh hound out in the backyard and held her Egyptian mau in her arms. "Tonight, Bast," she told her cat, "the three of us get the house all to ourselves."

Her Egyptian mau purred. It was like she understood what her human said.

Caoimhe looked out the window when Anubis started barking. _There's nothing out there._ She thought. She felt Bast tense and saw her cat's tail puff up.

Why were they acting like this? The answer, Caoimhe finally observed, was seen hiding behind a tree. It looked like a person. He or she vanished before the rust color haired girl could get a good look to tell one way or another. There was, however, one thing certain about the figure; he or she was wearing a cape. Whoever it was, he or she was gone now.

Anubis stopped barking but his human could tell he was still growling. Whoever he saw, he did not like him or her in the slightest.

* * *

Atemu hid behind the tree he was near and waited until the dog went back inside. _That dog had a face of a jackal._ He thought. _But that young woman..._

Although she had hair like the color of rust, she was attractive to him. She must have been about sixteen and in her arms was an Egyptian mau. It was clear to the Pharaoh the cat and the dog did not like him near the house. The girl, however, looked confused. Could the animals sense what was inside him? If so, then why did she not understand?

Atemu sighed. "How did this happen?" He murmured. "Why did this happen?" He looked around. _I cannot stay here._ He told himself._ But I have no place to go or any money._ "But I must keep looking." He left the tree he hid behind and continued to walk aimlessly down the streets. For the first time being here, he smiled slightly. _She is a mysterious figure in herself, that is for certain._

* * *

Caoimhe looked out the back door to see if she could find the figure again. "No sign of him." She said. "At least I think it was a guy." She looked at Anubis and Bast.

They seemed calmer now, but they were still a bit tense because of what they saw earlier. Neither of them wanted the figure to come near the house.

"It was weird." She muttered. She grinned a little. "Just think. A mysterious figure."

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, that's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review. -sigh- It's being stubborn so you'll see the solid lines for a little bit.

* * *

**About Caoimhe Coriander:**

**Caoimhe Coriander (pronounced KEEV ah KOR ee AN der) is a sixteen year old girl and a sophomore in high school. Her first name is Gaelic meaning "gentleness; beauty," and her last name is Phoenician meaning "Coriander." She has several talents, such as singing and drawing, and is a very intelligent girl. She enjoys reading about all sorts of things, such as mythologies from around the world and fairy tales. Her friends are Gita, Tessa, Jasmine (lives in New York, New York), Rachel, and Mesi. She is often called "Kee-chan" by Gita, Tessa, and Mesi because they love the Japanese language, and so does Caoimhe.**


	3. A Late Night Visitor

**A LATE NIGHT VISITOR**

Atemu felt sick as he stumbled in the darkness of the night. He was hungry—and just for normal food. He leaned against a wall and placed a hand on his stomach. _Will this feeling ever leave?_ He thought in agony.

A woman walked up to him, not really noticing his clothes. If she did, however, she hid it very well. "Hey darling." She cooed.

The Pharaoh's eyes flickered to her.

The woman was wearing a very short miniskirt, a skin tight tank top, and high heels. She smelled of strong, flowery perfume. Just by the way she was dressed, she looked like a modern day hooker.

Atemu could not stand the scent of the perfume she wore. He growled slightly.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked with a grin.

"Nothing." Hissed Atemu. He felt so disgusted by the sight of her, but the hunger was beginning to become overpowering.

The woman chuckled, her grin never leaving her lips. "Are you hungry tonight, vampire?" She mocked.

"A what?" Atemu retorted, now glaring at her. His anger was replaced quickly by surprise when a gun was pointed at his forehead.

"You heard me punk." The woman spat. "I hunt and kill vampires like you." She cocked the hammer of the gun back.

Atemu bolted before the shot was fired. He did not even notice his inhuman speed because thoughts of getting away ran through his mind

The woman quickly cocked the hammer again, pointed, and fired as he ran.

The bullet found its mark on the side of his back. The pain was excruciating. The agony surged through his body like wildfire, but he still managed to keep running.

"Damn." The woman spat. "Dammit. Blessed, mercury bullets and I miss his goddamn heart. Boss will not be happy with me." She kicked a stray can, sending it flying down the street. How could she, a vampire hunter, fail to kill one vampire?

* * *

Caoimhe watched _Nosferatu_, the first and original black and white film of Dracula. She looked around and saw that Anubis and Bast were not in the living room. "Huh." She said. "They must have gone to my room to sleep."

Thud! Thud! Thud! Someone was at the front door.

Caoimhe froze with terror in her eyes. _A burglar?_ She thought. _A murderer?_ She heard the banging on the front door again and felt like the knocks sounded desperate. She got off the couch and answered the door.

Outside in the cold night was a handsome boy. He had blond bangs with violet tipped, spiky, black hair. His eyes were violet like a sunset. His skin was bronze colored. He was wearing odd ancient Egyptian style clothes and the gold jewelry were a same style from what the rust color haired girl could tell. He had to haven been at least seventeen, but he looked like he was in agony.

"May I—?" Caoimhe began before he collapsed and fell into her arms. She helped him stay on his feet and felt blood escaping from the side of his back. "C-Can you walk at all?"

The boy nodded slowly. "I. Believe. So." He stammered. Then he stumbled into the house as he was helped to the bathroom.

Caoimhe wondered how he became injured and why he was wearing ancient Egyptian style clothes. Most of all, she wondered who he was. Once they got to the bathroom, the boy leaned against the wall as she looked for the first aid kit. "You might want to take off yer cape...and shirt." She told him, fighting off a blush.

The boy did as he was told and sat down on the edge of the tub.

Caoimhe glanced at him momentarily and her cheeks flushed crimson. _There's a hot guy in my house,_ she thought,_ but he's hurt._ She finally found the first aid and grabbed it. Then she turned and tried not to stare at his nice, light built body. "Um...wh-what's yer name?" She asked as she got a rag, soap, and warm water.

"My name is Atemu." He answered. He was surprised his unnatural hunger pains were drowned by the pain of the bullet in his back. He tried not to flinch too much as she tended to his injury.

Caoimhe felt surprised when she heard his name. Then a smile crept across her lips. "Atemu." She breathed. She cleaned his wound carefully and almost in a daze. "It originates from Egypt. In Egyptian, the name means 'mythical great god of Annu.' Who would have thought you'd get a name like that. That's so cool."

"You are certainly well informed." He chuckled.

Caoimhe flushed. "I...I read a lot." She stammered. "And...my name is Caoimhe. Caoimhe Coriander."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Caoimhe."

"You can call me 'Kee-chan' if you want. I'm used to it after listening to my friends say it for so long." She finally cleaned the the blood and saw the injury. _A bullet wound?_ She thought. _Why would someone shoot him?_ She used rubbing alcohol to keep from getting the wound infected. Then she bandaged it. "That should do it for now. And by the looks of the size of the bullet wound, it was a revolver. Probably a 39 calibur." She looked up and saw a close up of his beautiful sunset violet eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"M-My d-dad's a...hunter. H-He taught me a lot about guns."

Atemu seemed to relax a little, but the worry in his eyes still remained.

Caoimhe put all the first aid supplies away and placed the kit into the bathroom closet.

Atemu saw the ankh she wore around her neck. "You do know what the ankh stands for, right?"

Caoimhe smiled thoughtfully. "It stands for long life, I believe. But I'm only wearing this because it looked pretty."

_How can this young woman know so much?_ Thought Atemu. "You know plenty about ancient Egyptian beliefs."

Caoimhe flushed. "I like to read a lot...especially about ancient Egypt." She glanced at him again. _I get a visitor late in the night._ She thought. She took a deep breath and sighed. _At least my parents aren't home so they can't scold me about letting him in._

Atemu stared at the floor blankly. _How do I get back?_ He wondered. _And how did I find my way here?_

He remembered running from the woman who shot him. He thought about the house he saw earlier and the young woman with rust colored hair for a brief moment. Then he found himself at her front door and banging on it. He met her again and now he knew her name. If he was lucky, she could help him. But how? How?

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Atemu and Caoimhe have now met. I don't know if there will be a romance between the two. Seems like I have Atemu falling for my own characters for whatever reason. And if you ask, yes, I have a bit of a thing for Atemu...actually...I have a thing for people who have violet eyes. So sue me. -shrugs shoulders- Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is a bit short like the last chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Vampire hunter facts:**

**Vampire hunters are professionals whose job is to clean an area from vampires that may affect it. In the ancient time, especially in Greece and Serbia, it was a recognized profession. Today, a few people still pretend to hunt vampires. In fiction, a vampire hunter or vampire slayer is someone who specializes in finding and destroying vampires and sometimes other creatures of dark fantasy as well. Most hunters are Christian, but there have been Jewish hunters and Moslem hunters. They are usually convinced that the vampire is a servant of the Devil and feel it is their duty to destroy vampires.**


	4. Atemu's Nightmare

**ATEMU'S NIGHTMARE**

Caoimhe looked at Atemu. _By what he's wearing,_ she thought, _he must have been dressed up like a pharaoh. Was there a convention in town?_ She shook her head. _No. I doubt it. Gita, Tessa, and Mesi would have told me about it._ Then she tilted her head to one side. "Could you stand up for a minute?" She asked.

Atemu complied. "What is it?" He said.

Caoimhe was trying to figure out the size of clothes he wore. She was a bit surprised to see she was the same height as him. "Damn." She muttered. "Paul's clothes are too big."

"I believe I can deal with it." Atemu suggested.

Caoimhe made a half-smile. "Paul's my brother." She told him. "Granted, he doesn't live here anymore, but..." Her voice trailed off and her half-smile faded.

Atemu shrugged. "Anything will work for me." He replied. "I am not picky."

Caoimhe's face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck without thinking. "That's good to know."

Atemu's heart skipped a bit. Her calm scent filled his nostrils and he could hear her rhythmic heartbeat. The unnatural hunger pain struck him and he pushed her away. Fighting this hunger made him sick and dizzy. Then he sat back down on the edge of the tub. _Ra dammit._ He thought. _How long can I keep fighting this?_

"I'm sorry, Atemu." Caoimhe apologized. "I didn't mean to do that."

He shook his head. "It is not your fault."

Caoimhe, confused and a little upset, wanted to ask what he meant exactly, but did not push the matter. She went out of the bathroom and found a laundry basket filled with Paul's old clothes. She pulled out a pair of black Tripp pants, a white tank top, and a black shirt. Then she paused for a moment. She made a face and fished through the basket for boxers. Once she found the last garment, she rushed back to the bathroom and handed Atemu the clothes.

He stared at them for a moment, then smiled kindly and took them from her.

Caoimhe almost fainted at his smile. "I'll leave you alone." She hurried out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Atemu sat in silence for a long moment. Sighing, he changed into the clothes given to him. He was not at all surprised to find the clothes were bigger than he was.

The Tripp pants were long in the leg, so he rolled up the ends. The tank top was a bit longer than his torso, but this did not bother him much. The sleeves of the of the shirt, he rolled up to his wrists and left it open. The only thing that came anywhere near fitting him properly were the boxers, but they were not easily seen because of the tank top and because he held up the pants.

Atemu looked at himself in the mirror. He made a crooked smile and shrugged. He heard a knock on the door and opened it.

Caoimhe stood outside the bathroom with a belt in hand. She smiled and handed it to him. "I figured they'd be too big. Maybe this will keep yer pants up."

Atemu almost laughed. "Thank you Kee-chan." He politely took the belt from her, slipped it through the belt loops, and fastened it so the pants would stay on. Then he finally realized she had called her 'Kee-chan' instead of 'Caoimhe.'

Caoimhe did not seem to mind, like she had said earlier. She blushed. "It's scary. You look better than my brother in his clothes."

Atemu grinned. "Is it not normal for siblings to think that about each other?"

Caoimhe laughed. "I suppose yer right."

* * *

It was twelve thirty in the morning when Caoimhe and Atemu finally went to bed. Atemu slept alone in the spare bedroom, which was originally Paul's room.

_**Dream...**__Atemu walked down the hall to Caoimhe's room. He felt as though he was possessed. When he reached her bedroom, he opened the door and crept silently inside._

_Caoimhe was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The light from the street lamps came in through the window and fell to the floor near the bed._

_Atemu smiled, exposing two sharp fangs. He went to her bedside and gingerly touched her cheek with his fingertips. Then he sat down on her bed and lifted her into his arms._

_Caoimhe's reddish brown hair fell behind her shoulder, exposing her bare neck._

_Atemu sneered, lowered his mouth to her neck, and sank his fangs into her silky smooth skin. He could hear her gasping for breath as he slowly took her life. He tasted the sweet crimson liquid as he drank her blood. He felt her pulse slow and she breathed no longer._

_Caoimhe was dead. __**...End of dream**_

Atemu bolted upright in bed. His eyes were filled with terror and cold sweat beaded down his face. "Kee-chan." He breathed and shot out of bed. He ran down the hall and threw open Caoimhe's bedroom door.

She was not in bed and the morning sunlight flooded through the window.

There was some relief, but Atemu hurried downstairs to the living room.

The pharaoh hound, Anubis, and the Egyptian mau, Bast, sat together on the couch. They glared at him as he zipped passed them.

Atemu burst into the kitchen and found Caoimhe cooking breakfast.

She turned to him with a bright smile and her rust colored hair fell over one shoulder. "Morning." She said.

Happiness and relief washed over the Pharaoh. He rushed to her, flung his arms around her, and hugged her, holding her close.

Caoimhe almost jumped out of her skin at his action. Her cheeks flushed. "Nice to see you too." She said.

"Thank Ra." Atemu muttered, his body and voice trembling. "Oh. Thank Ra."

Caoimhe became confused. "Thank Ra for what exactly?" She asked. _And why is he saying that?_ She wondered.

"I thought I killed you." Whimpered Atemu. "I was afraid you were dead because of me."

The rust color haired girl managed to pull away enough to look at his face. "Atemu." She reassured. "You had a nightmare. That's all."

He looked away with sadness. "It felt real to me." He murmured. "So real, I thought it was true."

Caoimhe wriggled free from his embrace and shut off the stove. "It might help if you tell me about it." She looked at him and smiled brightly. "How about over breakfast?"

Atemu smiled in return and nodded a reply. _Thank you so much Kee-chan._ He thought.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Atemu's first nightmare. If you don't remember, Discordia and Loki turned him into a half-vampire. How is he going to explain this to Caoimhe? And remember, these facts may not be accurate, but they might be pretty dang close. I got it from a website. If you have to, Google 'vampires' or 'physic vampires' Please review.

* * *

**Vampire facts:**

**Within the vampire community, blood-drinkers are commonly known as sanguines or sanguinarians. The word is taken from the Latin **_**sanguis**_** which means literally, 'blood.' A sanguine vampire—"sang vamp" for short—drinks blood from willing human donors on a semi-regular basis. Most desire human blood, and many blood vampires have arranged for "donors" to supply them with fresh blood.**


	5. I Sense a Presence

**I SENSE A PRESENCE**

Caoimhe listened to Atemu explain his dream. When he was finished, she said, "Sounds like your nightmare is being a vampire."

"A what?" Asked Atemu.

"A vampire." Caoimhe repeated. "A vampire is an inhuman blood sucker. Well, I guess yer nightmare is more of a sanguinarian. They were very popular in Western tales, especially Dracula." She shrugged. "In the old days, many people thought there were vampires. Sometimes it was just a disease, and sometimes it was just a mental illness. Of course, there weren't any way to prove it, since they didn't have any good doctors back in the day." She blushed with a sheepish smile. "I sound like I'm giving a history lesson."

Atemu smiled. "I do not mind." He said. "But. Why did you say 'sanguinarian'?"

"Well." Caoimhe answered. "There are actually different types a vampires, like sanguinarians and psychic vampires." She smiled. "I also happen to know a psychic vampire and she's a friend of mine. Her name is Mesi."

"Your friend is a psychic vampire?"

Caoimhe nodded. "My mom calls them 'energy vampires.' Think of it this way, a bucket that has a hole in it. Mesi doesn't have much energy so she takes in energy from those around her. If she takes in enough, she'll act like she's drunk. You can't always tell she's doing it until you've moved away from her and she doesn't try to." Caoimhe smiled sheepishly. "I know this because I spent a whole day with her over the summer. She drained a lot out of me so I was unconscious for awhile."

Atemu listened to the information she gave him. Then he looked at her with surprise when she grew quiet.

Caoimhe was staring at the table. "Ya know. Most people would find this stuff boring and stupid. So I normally keep it to myself." She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "It's so weird. You haven't complained about it once."

"I do not find it weird at all. In fact, I am quite interested in what you tell me."

Caoimhe's face lit up.

At that very moment, a knock came from the front door. It caused Anubis to leap with joy for he knew who was there.

Caoimhe went to the front door and answered it. "Hey Mesi." She said with a tinge of surprise.

Mesi smiled. She had short, dish water blond hair and sparkling green eyes. She wore a tan shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. "Hi Kee-chan." She replied. "I figured I'd stop by and see ya before I go to work."

Caoimhe let her friend inside and closed the door behind the dish water blond. She saw Mesi's face change from happy and excited to worry. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Mesi looked at her friend. "Um...i-is th-there s-some-someone e-else h-here wi-with y-you?" She stammered uncontrollably.

"No." Lied Caoimhe. "it's just me, Anubis, and Bast."

"That's not what I mean." Mesi whimpered. She looked around and lowered her voice. "It feels like there's someone not normal here in the house with you."

Caoimhe cracked a smile. "And you're saying we're normal, Mesi? Since when? I feel emotions, send thoughts to people, see a person's past and predict their future. You drain people of their energy just by being near them."

Mesi scowled. "I'm not kidding Kee-chan. I sense a presence here. It's old and something is just screaming that it isn't a ghost."

Caoimhe's blood ran cold. _Could she be sensing Atemu?_ She thought. _An old presence? Does that mean Atemu is a lot older than I am?_

"Kee-chan. You must have sensed it. You can do more than sense emotions, you can see spirits too. Are you saying that you haven't sensed anything?"

Caoimhe slowly shook her head.

Mesi sighed. "I see. But please, Kee-chan, be careful." She left Caoimhe's house without another word.

The rust color haired teen heaved a relieved sigh. She saw Atemu walk out of the kitchen. "I guess you heard all of that, huh?"

Atemu nodded. He looked upset and worried. "I guess she could tell I was here, no matter how much you tried to convince her otherwise."

Caoimhe looked down at the floor. "One thing was true. I haven't sensed anything from you. I can't tell what yer feeling. And I certainly can't read your past or your future." She looked up at him with a soft smile. "But. I actually feel comfortable around you. The only people I've ever felt comfortable around were my family and my friends." Her smiled widened. "Probably just wishful thinking."

_Perhaps not just wishful thinking, Kee-chan._ Atemu thought.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well. Caoimhe is wondering if Atemu is older than he looks (obviously he is from what Mesi said). And Caoimhe has just realized that she feels comfortable around Atemu (does not mean I have finally decided on a romance between those two). Oh well. The next chapter is where things might pick up. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Psychic vampire facts:**

**Psychic vampires are living people who have the ability, consciously or unconsciously, of draining life-energy (prana, chi, life-force, etc.) rather than blood from others. Although psychic vampirism seems to be a relatively recent phenomenon, legends about vampire like beings that drain the body of its energy or "life force," soul or vitality, who use humans as a means of procreation, predate blood-drinking revenants by thousands of years. The term 'psychic vampire' was popularized by the mid-1800s when the members of The Theosophical Society turned their attention to researching the human psyche, described as the mind, soul, emotions, and all the other mental processes which take place within an individual and which are not visible or measurable in the physical world.**


	6. You're a Dhampir, Atemu

**YOU'RE A DHAMPIR, ATEMU**

In a large, dark room with no windows was a full-length mirror against a wall. On the mirror was an image of Atemu and Caoimhe together.

Discordia walked up to the mirror. Her maroon eyes flared with anger. "It has not even been a day and nothing has happened!" She yelled. "Sending that dream to him, did nothing!"

Loki appeared behind her. "Patience, my dear Discordia." He said. His maroon eyes glittered with mischief.

Discordia snarled. "How can our fun even take off if nothing has happened?" She growled.

"Patience." Repeated Loki. "Do not forget, Pharaoh Atemu has a strong will. He might stave himself of blood before he takes a life."

Discordia slammed her fist against the wall, cracking the wall. "We should have done this to Seto Kaiba!" She shouted.

Loki sneered. "Do not worry, my dear Discordia. We'll just have to persuade Pharaoh Atemu to feed." He bowed as he began to change shape into a beautiful, young, blond female with crimson eyes and two, sharp fangs in his mouth. He spoke in a feminine voice and said; "I shall convince him if it will make you feel better, my dear Discordia."

"Do what you wish Loki."

* * *

Caoimhe put on her shoes. She looked at the clock. "Five thirty in the evening." She told herself.

Atemu walked up to her. "Are you going out?" He asked.

Caoimhe turned to him as she put her black wallet into her back pocket. "Just to get a few things." She answered. She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour or so." She left the house, waving to him before she closed the door behind her.

Atemu looked out the window, and saw the sun setting. "I was actually hoping you'd be staying some place away from me." He muttered. "Just for tonight." He could feel the creature inside stirring. He walked to the couch, lied down, and curled into a ball.

The clock slowly ticked the time away. With each passing moment, the monster inside stirred more and more. Every second, the sun slowly sank further down behind the horizon.

Atemu closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, the pain prevented sleep to come. He kept his eyes closed in hopes sleep would arrive.

* * *

Atemu sat up quickly when he heard Anubis growling at him. He saw the sky was dark outside and he could feel the unnatural hunger set in. He crawled off the couch and the pharaoh hound snapped at him.

The dog was no where near happy. He wanted the Pharaoh out and away from his human.

"Anubis," said Atemu as calmly as possible so that he did not show his nervousness, "I do not wish to kill Kee-chan." He forced a smile. "I promise, she will not be harmed in any way, shape, or form."

Anubis seemed to understand. He relaxed but his glare remained. Then the fur on his back rose and his eyes were directed over Atemu's shoulder.

The Pharaoh turned and stared in shock.

There was a beautiful, young blond female behind the couch. Her eyes were crimson and filled with mischief. She wore a tight, black sleeveless top, and a short, tight, black miniskirt. "You look pathetic." She said. Her two sharp fangs could be seen as she talked.

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded.

Bast walked into the room. Then the fur on her back rose and her tail puffed. Her green eyes were glaring at the blond.

"I am Awen." The girl replied. "I am a sanguinarian, a vampire who drinks blood. As for you, you are a dhampir and fighting your needs."

"I am a what?" Breathed Atemu.

"You are a dhampir." The blond replied. "In other words, you are a half-vampire and you are ignoring your hunger."

"I am not harming others."

"What if it was to feed?"

"I still would not do it."

Awen (Loki) sighed. "You certainly are a difficult one. And...you are a three thousand year old pharaoh."

Atemu's blood ran cold. "How...how did you know that?"

The blond sneered, exposing her fangs. "I know who you are, Atemu. I guess you can thank me for returning you to the land of the living." She folded her arms, tilted her head back, and stared down at the Pharaoh. "It was just a simple spell to return you and change into a dhampir."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Awen's hand suddenly shot out and snatched the Pharaoh by the collar of the shirt he was wearing. "You can feel the vampire inside you. You cannot ignore it forever. At some point, you will feed and kill that pathetic naïve girl you are living with." She looked at Anubis and Bast. "As for these two animals, you can feed on them for tonight."

Atemu tried to free himself for her iron grip. "I refuse."

Awen sighed. "For a great and powerful pharaoh, Atemu, you certainly are pathetic." She flung the Pharaoh across the room without having a strain.

Atemu hit the far wall and landed on the floor. He lied on the floor in a daze. Then he trembled and hid the tears that were escaping.

Awen stalked towards him and knelt down. She grinned and stroked his hair softly. "Remember, Pharaoh Atemu, when the need gets to be too much for you, I will return, make you feed, and then take you away from this pathetic, awful place that girl calls a house." She then kissed him on the head and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Anubis and Bast relaxed a little, but kept their distance from Atemu.

The Pharaoh slowly got to his knees. "Ra." He murmured. "That really hurt." he reached up with one hand, opened his mouth, and ran his fingertips over his two, top canines.

They were unnaturally sharp and it hurt a little.

_A dhampir._ Thought Atemu. _That explains my nightmare and these damned cravings._ He curled into a little ball. _As long as I remain here, Kee-chan will be at risk._ He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the horrors that tried to invade his mind.

* * *

Atemu was awoken by a hand gently touching his shoulder. He looked up and saw a familiar girl with rust colored hair and bright blue eyes filled with concern. "K-Kee-chan." He muttered.

"What happened Atemu?" Caoimhe asked. "You looked like you were tossed across the room like a rag doll."

"I was." The Pharaoh replied. He slowly sat up and felt the unnatural hunger come back. "A young woman was here before you came home."

Caoimhe stared at him with more concern, but she remained silent.

"She was not human, for Anubis and Bast could apparently tell." Atemu continued. "She said her name was Awen and she was a vampire from what she told me."

Caoimhe's eyes grew wide. She wanted to speak but her words were caught in her throat.

Atemu trembled slightly and fought back tears. "Awen knew me somehow. She even said she was the one who took me from the afterlife and..." His voice trailed off. He was afraid to tell her.

Caoimhe put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok Atemu." She whispered. "You can tell me."

His trembling turned into a violent quake. "I used to be human until she did something. She used a spell and turned me...into a...dhampir."

Caoimhe's was surprised and shocked. _A dhampir?_ She thought.

It explained why he pushed her away when she hugged him the first time. He was hungry. So all the tings she read about vampires and dhampires were true? Did that also mean all the other tales about great heroes, gods, goddesses, magic, and other supernatural creatures were true? It was shocking and yet Caoimhe found it a little exciting. She was not afraid about it at all...but she should have been...

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, Caoimhe has finally been told. What will happen next? ...I haven't figured that out yet. Please review. I know I might be sounding desperate by now, but feedback is really important to me. I get that it isn't the greatest thing I have written, but I'm really, really trying.

* * *

**Dhampir facts:**

**The word **_**dhampir**_** is ****associated with folklore of the Roma, gypsies of the Balkans. In other areas, it is believed that the offspring of a vampire will be slippery like jelly, and cannot live. Throughout the area, the term **_**dhampir**_** refers to the offspring of a vampire and a human; terms for such a being that are used in various subregions include: vampijerovic**_**, vampiric (little vampire)**_**, and **_**lampijerovic**_**; in some regions the child is named "Vampir" if a boy and "Vampiresa" if a girl, or **_**Dhampir**_** if a boy and **_**Dhampiresa**_** if a girl.**


	7. The Horror Caoimhe Sees

**THE HORROR CAOIMHE SEES**

The next morning, Atemu was feeling somewhat better but he did not want to be near Caoimhe. He was still worried about what he could do to her.

_So he's a dhampir._ Thought Caoimhe._ Then that means he needs blood like other vampires._ She looked at the Pharaoh who was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _But he said it was a spell. So…that means it can be reversed, right?_ She heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it as Anubis bounced around happily behind her.

Outside was Gita. Her hair was very dark and her eyes were deep hazel. She was wearing black Tripp pants, a black shirt, black hoodie, and black shoes. "Yo." She said. "How are you, Kee-chan?"

"I've been better." Caoimhe answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out at the arcade." Gita replied. Her eyes flickered over her friend's shoulder.

Caoimhe looked at her in confusion. Then she whirled around and found Atemu standing just a few feet away. She paled as her heart dropped to her stomach. _Oh shit._ She thought. _Gita saw him._

Atemu stared silently at Gita.

The dark haired teen grabbed Caoimhe by the arm, yanked her outside, and slammed the door. "Who is that guy?" She demanded.

"Uh…" Caoimhe hesitated. _I don't know what will happen if I tell Gita Atemu's name._ She thought. _Maybe I can make up a name…_ "He's a friend. His name is…uh…Y-Ya-Yami! That's right. His name is Yami."

Gita tilted her head to one side. "Yami?" She muttered. "But he doesn't look Japanese. He looks like he's from the Middle East."

"Well…actually, he grew up in Egypt." Caoimhe explained. "You see, Yami will be staying her for awhile. Unfortunately, mom and dad don't know how long 'awhile' will be exactly." She forced a smile and laughed.

Gita raised an eyebrow, not believing her rust color haired friend. "Really?"

Caoimhe stopped laughing and quickly nodded.

"Your parents know you're alone with a boy? I thought yer parents would leave your brother in charge if that happened."

"Well, yes, but Paul's at work right now."

Gita sighed, deciding not to try to get the truth out of Caoimhe. "Well. I guess Yami can come along if he wants."

"We can ask him." Caoimhe and Gita walked into the house. "You wanna come with us to the arcade, Yami?"

Atemu looked Caoimhe with a wide, wild grin. His eyes looked as though they were laughing. "I see no harm in going."

Caoimhe blushed. "Kay."

Gita smiled. "Let's go!" She cheered.

* * *

At the arcade, Gita pulled Caoimhe aside so she could talk to her in private. "I don't know why," she whispered, "but I don't trust him."

"Why not?" Caoimhe asked.

"Well…" Gita hesitated. "It looked like Yami was staring at your neck on our drive over. It's true, I think you should snag him before some other chick does, but I swear I saw his eyes turned red in the rearview mirror."

Caoimhe smiled and hugged her friend. "I will be careful. I promise."

The dark haired teen smiled. "Ok."

Caoimhe released her friend and went over to Atemu, who was staring blankly at the games. "Played anyone of these before?"

Atemu shrugged. "What's the point of that?" He asked as he pointed to a table with a scoreboard above it.

"Air hockey? It's just for fun with two people. C'mon. I'll show you." Caoimhe grabbed his arm and began to drag him over to the air hockey table.

"Hey!" A male's voice snapped. "What do you think you're doing?"

Caoimhe stopped and looked. "Andy." She grumbled.

Andy had greasy, short, dark hair and pale green eyes. He wore a filthy, white tank top with holes, filthy, blue jeans with hole in the knees, and filthy street shoes. In his left ear was a large diamond stud. He was tanned, but his skin was so filthy it was hard to tell.

Atemu was disgusted by how this young man was dressed, but said nothing. He knew full well the troubles that were ready to come forth from this meeting.

Andy sneered. "Hey, Sophie!" He called. "Look who I found!"

Sophie walked up. She had light brown hair up in a bun and amber eyes. She was wearing a short, see through, white sleeveless top, a short, blue miniskirt, pink high-heels, and a silver ring with a large diamond embedded on I. she looked at Caoimhe' and frowned. "Keev." She growled.

"Don't call me that!" Caoimhe snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Andy hissed.

Caoimhe snarled. She turned and whispered to Atemu, "C'mon. I know these two. They're not worth it." She began to leave with Atemu following.

Sophie grabbed Atemu's arm and smiled flirtatiously. "Hey." She said. "Why not ditch her and come with us? Besides, I bet she doesn't cut it in bed."

Caoimhe's heart sank and she stood motionless and stared at the floor. She had never had sex with anyone, because she wasn't like that, but Sophie's statement still hurt.

Atemu pulled his arm away. "I am truly sorry, but I am here with Kee-chan." Then he grinned. "And she is far kinder and lovelier than you, Miss."

The reddish brunet teen blushed. _Kind and lovely?_ She thought with surprise. _He seriously thinks I'm lovely?_

The Pharaoh put his arm around Caoimhe and walked off with her. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

Caoimhe nodded slowly. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"I am here with you, Kee-chan." Atemu replied.

She shook her head. "Not that." She said. Then she blushed. "When you said I was…lovely."

The Pharaoh smiled. "You are lovely. Far lovelier than Sophie."

Caoimhe's face turned crimson as she smiled shyly.

"By the way, what possessed you into telling Gita my name was Yami?"

Caoimhe shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind. Is there something wrong with it?"

Atemu shook his head. "No. There is nothing wrong with it. I find it rather amusing though odd."

Caoimhe looked at him. "How so?"

"I used to go by Yami." The Pharaoh looked at her and smiled. "I can you the whole story, if you would like. But first, air hockey."

Caoimhe smiled and giggled. "Kay." They played but she kept losing to Atemu.

"What's wrong, Kee-chan?" The Pharaoh asked.

She shook her head.

"Kee-chan." Atemu drawled.

Caoimhe ran her fingers through her reddish brown hair and sighed. "Gita thinks you're a vampire." She replied.

"At the moment, she's not completely accurate."

"I know, but…"

"Kee-chan, please try not to worry. I am harmless during the day. I promise that no harm will come to you or Gita."

Caoimhe smiled slightly. Her head suddenly perked when she sensed a very strong, negative emotion near by, and it sent an icy, cold sensation snaking down her spine. She then looked around anxiously and tried to pinpoint the feeling as she gripped the Pharaoh's hand tightly.

Atemu looked at her with concern. "Kee-chan?" He whispered.

Her head perked and she looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Atemu blinked, but nodded. _Kee-chan._ He thought as Gita came over to watch.

A couple of police officers walked up to the trio. "Excuse me." One said. "But may we ask you a few questions?"

The three looked up and nodded.

"Have any of you seen this man?" The second asked and held up a photo.

Caoimhe paled.

The man in the picture had a Celtic symbol tattooed on his left arm. His hair was dark and unkept and his eyes were like two black holes peering into an unsuspecting, delicate heart. His clothes were old, worn, and torn.

Atemu saw the reddish brunet trembling, took her hand, and squeezed it to calm her.

Gita shook her head. "Never seen him." She answered.

"Neither have I." Atemu added.

Caoimhe remained silent as she stared in horror at the photograph.

"Kee-chan." Gita whispered. "Are you ok?"

Caoimhe tore her eyes away from the photo. "I've only seen his face in the news." She muttered. "I'm sorry."

The first place officer raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you sure?" He pressed. "Could you give it another look?"

Caoimhe shook her head.

"Please, Miss." The second begged. "He's a wanted fugitive. If you know anything about him-."

"Only what I heard on television." Caoimhe interrupted. "That's all."

The first officer grabbed her shoulder. "We need to take you to the station."

Caoimhe's blood ran cold.

"What?" Gita shouted. "She said she doesn't know anything!"

"She was the only one who took longer to answer." The first officer explained. "It's suspicious and we need to take her in."

"We don't want to create a scene." The second officer added. "Please, Miss, come with us."

Atemu gripped Caoimhe's hand tightly.

The reddish brunet slowly nodded. "I understand." She murmured. Then she rose to her feet and freed her hand from the Pharaoh's. She looked at him with a sad, worried smile. Then she followed the two officers.

"Ra, watch over her." Atemu prayed. "Please, dear Ra, watch over her."

* * *

Caoimhe sat in the interrogation room with two officers from before. She had answered all their questions, but they still wanted something from her. "I've told you everything I know." She muttered. "What more do you want?"

"Why did, you take so long to answer?" The first officer asked.

"I didn't answer right away because his eyes terrified me." Caoimhe replied. "If you had a good look at those eyes, you'd be terrified too."

"You do know that he's killed multiple people, right?" The second officer said. "If you're holding something back, I'm afraid you'll be charged with obstruction of an investigation." The two officers glanced at each other when they saw that she was no longer talking. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

Caoimhe shook her head. She stood and followed the two out. She felt relief when she saw Gita and Atemu waiting for her.

"We'll need to question her again later." The officer warned. "But she can return home."

Gita and Atemu nodded.

Caoimhe rushed to them and hugged them, glad to be freed from the heaviness of interrogation for now. She followed the two out and climbed into the front passenger side of Gita's car.

Atemu put his arms around her neck from behind the seat and held her. He was relieved to know that she was alright but he didn't want to let her go just yet.

Gita stared the car and drove off to Caoimhe's house. "What did you tell them?" She asked.

"Only what I had heard on the news." Caoimhe answered. "And that his eyes terrified me."

"I can see why." Atemu announced. "He didn't seem to have a soul."

"It was more than that." Caoimhe muttered. "His eyes looked as though they could peer into your soul and tear it apart within you. As strange as it sounds, I believe he did that with all his victims before physically kill them."

The silence spoke for the rest of the time, but its words fell to deaf ears.

Atemu, still holding Caoimhe, stared at her with amazement. _She is more attuned to the world around her than I had realized._ He thought._ Perhaps it is a trait past down through the generations of her family._

Her subtle fragrance entered his nostrils and made him tense. It was pleasant and not purfumey. Her pulse was steady and calm. Her neck was so close that he could almost taste her blood.

The Pharaoh snapped back to reality and released Caoimhe. Then he looked out the window and saw the sun was going down. It was only a matter of time until the monster inside him would want out and completely take over.

* * *

Caoimhe was greeted by Anubis and Bast. "C'mon you two, let's get your food." She said and headed to the kitchen.

Atemu sat down on the sofa and curled into a ball. He could feel the monster inside stirring, and prayed to Ra that it didn't come out. Then he closed his eyes to ignore the pain.

An image of Caoimhe dead in his arms with two holes in her neck and crimson liquid running down her body and his lips.

The Pharaoh's eyes shot open, and he sank deeply into the sofa. "Ra, please no." He whimpered. "Please, dear Ra, don't let me become that monster. Don't let me become that monster."

_"You look pathetic."_ Awen's voice echoed in his mind.

Atemu clasped his hands over his ears.

_"You can feel the vampire inside you."_ Awen's voice continued, still echoing. _"You cannot ignore it for long. At some point, you will feed and kill that pathetic, naive girl you are living with."_

"No." The Pharaoh muttered weakly. "I will not harm Kee-chan. I won't. I won't. I won't. I-" HIs voice broke as he sobbed softly. He couldn't bare the thought of harming someone so innocent and so pure as Caoimhe. He knew that if he had blood and probably even kill her, that the monster would be released and he would fall into the darkness that he had just barely managed to escape in the Yami no Game and the Sennen Puzzle that his spirit had been in for three thousand years. He feared that if he fell back into that horrible darkness, then there would be no leaving it.

* * *

Caoimhe woke up to the sound of glass shattering. She crawled out of bed and went downstairs to investigate. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Atemu fighting with an intruder. She hid behind a wall and peered out, watching the scene.

The intruder was the man she had seen the photo of by the police. His emotions were so dark and negative tat it made the reddish brunet tremble in fear. He swung at the Pharaoh.

Atemu dodged effortlessly and kicked the man in the side.

The man fell to the floor. Wincing, e held his side and slowly rose and lunged for him.

The Pharaoh jumped back and slugged them an in the face.

The punch was so inhumanly powerful that even Caoimhe heard the shattering of the man's jaw.

The man fell and the floor ran up to meet him.

Atemu stayed in an offensive stance incase the man decided to get back up and keep going.

The man struggled to sit up and he spat out blood. He glared at the Pharaoh, his black holes peering into the Ancient Egyptian's soul. His eyes grew wide as if he had seen how old this seventeen-year-old really was. Once he rose to his feet again, he swung at him.

Atemu simply blocked and countered, his speed beyond human. He felt drops of blood hit his face as the man dropped. His eyes grew wide and he stared in horror of the dead man.

Blood slowly pooled and glinted in the moonlight.

Caoimhe covered her mouth and let out a muffled scream.

Atemu looked at his hands and his whole body shook. He had murdered a man with his bare hands. His head perked and looked at the reddish brunet girl. "K-Kee-chan." He breathed.

There was terror in her eyes as she stared at him. It ws the kind of fear the Pharaoh had dreaded. It was the kind of fear that acknowledged the monster within him.

Atemu wiped away the blood on his face and looked away with great sadness. "I'm sorry." He whimpered as tears filled his eyes.

"Atemu." Caoimhe muttered.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is what I am now." He said. "I'm sorry. But..." His voice trailed off and he bolted out the front door.

Caoimhe began to chase him, but lost him in the darkness of the city. "Atemu!" She called, but was answered by the sound of dogs barking in the distance. She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face. "Atemu..." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. The only guy she liked and wanted to help was gone. She felt as though part of her was torn out and it was that part where Atemu resided in her heart.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Caoimhe and Atemu spent time together outside her house. But now Atemu has killed a man, and Caoimhe has just lost him. What will happen next? Will she be able to find Atemu before he feeds on a human? Stay tuned for the next chapter. OK. Yes, I used Yami no Game and Sennen Puzzle. I wanted to stick with the Japanese names of them because they have a nice ring and they roll off the tongue so easily. ^^'' Anyways. Please review.

**More Dhampir facts:**

**Among all Balkan peoples it is believed that the child of a vampire can see and destroy vampires. Among some groups; the ability to see vampires is considered exclusive to dhampires. The powers of a dhampir may be inherited by the dhampir's offspring and cannot be taught. Such a living male offspring would sometimes become a professional vampire hunter and destroyer. In some lore, dhampires (plural) pass their skills to their own sons; their apility is inherited. A dhampir can enable others to see vampires by taking off his shirt and letting them see through the sleeves. (Whether or not this is ture, I haven't the faintest idea.) A dhampir is believed to have great strength, many abilities, and the blood lust of his vampire father. **


End file.
